Only In His Mind
by aggressively writes
Summary: When Kurt's mother dies, Blaine is there for him. Even though to most, he doesn't exist. Eight years have gone by and Kurt still confides with his "pretend friend". Blaine soon learns that Kurt is growing up, and phases like him may not last forever...
1. Beginnings Are Always Happy

**A/N: **This idea came to me when one of my friends told me a story of how she used to have an imaginary friend.

I already have two other fics in progress...should I really start another one?

Whatever. I don't care :P

The story begins with Kurt's mother still alive...just to give the idea of what it was like before...

I started writing it last night and I really liked it. Usually when I start writing something I crumple it up and throw it in the garbage can.

BUT this one was different. So here you go!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee. If I did, why would I be writing this?

* * *

><p>"Have some more tea, Blaine." A young Kurt Hummel said, pouring "<em>tea" <em>(it was actually water) into a small, white, porcelain tea cup.

Elizabeth Hummel peered through the kitchen window. She watched her eight year old son play alone outside with his tea set.

"He is so adorable." She sighed.

Burt looked up from his newspaper, "Well, he is our son."

Elizabeth smiled. She heard soft footsteps. The sliding glass door opened and in walked Kurt. His hand was held out as if he was holding another hand. But he wasn't.

"Mommy?" He asks Elizabeth.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Could me and Blaine have some cookies?"

Elizabeth smiled and asked, "Right before dinner?"

Kurt nods.

"_Kurt," _A voice says next to him. Only Kurt could hear the voice. No one else. _"If your Mommy's making dinner, we can wait until after."_

Kurt turns to his pretend friend. "Fine, Blaine." He sighs. He turns to his mother, "Blaine says we should wait until after dinner."

"I think that's a good idea," Said Elizabeth, "Blaine is very smart."

Blaine grinned, even though Kurt could only see him grin. He still grinned, anyway.

"Okay Mommy." Kurt clasped Blaine's hand. "Me and Blaine are going to play outside."

"Alright." She pats Kurt's head.

Kurt, pulling Blaine along, walk back outside.

Burt looks up from his newspaper. "Don't you think Kurt's a bit too old for imaginary friends?"

"He's eight, Burt."

"Exactly, Lizzie." Burt tells his wife.

"I think it's adorable."

Burt rolls his eyes. "What will happen when he gets to high school and people see him talking to thin air?"

Elizabeth chuckles, "He'll grow out of it eventually. Just don't worry about it."

"I'm just sayin'..."

* * *

><p>"Get back, fowl beast!" Blaine shouts at the raspberry bush in the Hummel's backyard.<p>

Kurt giggles from behind the raspberry bush.

"Let Kurt go!" Blaine yells, "Or you will face the wrath of...BLAINE!" Blaine hit's the bush with his "_sword" _(a random stick that Kurt found on the ground). Leaves and berries flew off the bush. Some landed in Blaine's curly hair. It revealed Kurt, who was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Asked Blaine.

"Nothing." Kurt tries to hold in his laughter.

Blaine sits down next to his best friend. "Tell me."

Kurt looks at Blaine and giggles. "You have leaves and berries all in your hair."

Blaine shakes his head like a puppy. "Well, saving you from monsters is hard work!"

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm...do you think I'm weird?"

Blaine shakes his head, "No, you're not weird. You're the least weird person I know. Why would anyone think you're weird?"

"Thanks." Kurt blushes, "But, remember two days ago at school, when I was pushing you on the swings?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this big third grader asked me why I was pushing an empty swing." Kurt explains, "And I say that you're on the swing."

"Yeah?"

"And then he calls me a weird little baby. He says you don't exist!"

"But I do exist!"

"I know!" Kurt then says, "Now that I remember, that big kid was dumb. You are real."

Blaine nods, "The realest!"

Kurt smiles.

Blaine then asks Kurt, "Why can't other people see me?"

Kurt shrugs, "I dunno. I think my Mommy can see you. She said you were very smart, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"And plus, if everyone saw you...they would be jealous!"

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, "I am pretty great."

Kurt elbowed Blaine in his ribs.

"Ow!" Blaine looked a bit shocked, "What was that for?"

"I dunno," He shrugs, "Just felt like the right thing to do."

"Well it hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Blaine picks up his "_sword" _from the ground. "Behind you!" He shouts.

Kurt quickly looks around. "Where?"

"Look down!"

Kurt looks down. He gasps. It's a little caterpillar.

"It's the fierce Caterpillasaur!" Blaine steps in front of Kurt and points the _"sword" _at the caterpillar. "I'll protect you, Kurt!" Blaine lifts the caterpillar up with the _"sword." _

"Watch out!" Kurt warns Blaine, "He's about to breathe fire!"

"Whoa!" Blaine begins to step backwards, tripping over a small rock. He falls on the grass.

Kurt rushes over to his make-believe pal. "Blaine," He sounded a bit worried, "Are you okay?"

Blaine spits pieces of grass out of his mouth. Laughter is heard. Kurt's laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine says, "And this is the thanks I get for trying to save your life?"

Kurt smiles and nods. "Yup." He reaches his hand out and helps Blaine up.

Kurt then heard his mother call for him.

"_Kurt! Dinner is ready!"_

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand. "Come on! I think she made macaroni!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo...like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face? Leave a review and let me know.

I'd really appreciate it :)

Well, thanks for reading!


	2. But When Darker Times Draw Nigh

**A/N: **Hello! I have decided to update, as you can see!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and subscribed to the story.

It means a lot to me :)

So thank you.

The tone of this chapter is not as happy and cheery as the previous one. Just letting you know.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Months had passed since that day. The days had grown darker, figuratively speaking, not literally.<p>

Elizabeth had grown ill. She just wasn't strong enough to carry on.

Kurt and Burt would visit her in the hospital everyday. But, she appeared to get worse and worse, not better.

Eventually, Elizabeth let go. She was too weak. She was gone.

And Kurt….he was not the overenthusiastic boy that he was before. He had changed. He was silent.

"Kurt?" A voice asked. It was Blaine. He was on Kurt's bed, sitting next to the devastated boy. "Are you okay?" Is what he asks.

Kurt stopped looking down and looked up at his imaginary friend. He all of a sudden snapped. "Why would I be okay!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"My Mom isn't coming back! I saw them put her in the ground the other day! She isn't coming back!" Hot tears were forming in his eyes. Kurt tried to hold them back, he just couldn't.

"K-Kurt…."

Kurt started to cry. He couldn't help it. These times have been so rough. "I-I just miss her so so so so much!"

"I'm sorry."

"She was always there when I scraped my knee, or had a bad dream, or when I cried." Kurt wiped his teary eyes with his shirt's sleeve.

"I-I'm here."

Kurt looked up at the figment. "I know," He sniffles, "But you're not my Mommy."

"I know I'm not, Kurt." Blaine tells him, "But, I am your friend. And I will always be here for you."

Kurt paid attention to every word the Blaine said.

"Kurt, I don't think you're weird, or a baby, or strange. I think you're perfect. And, I know you can cry if you want to. That's perfectly okay with me."

"Really?"

Blaine nods. "We're best friends, right?"

"Y-Yes." Kurt all of a sudden wrapped is arms around Blaine and hugged him.

"You can cry if you want."

"I don't want to cry anymore," Kurt admits, "I really don't"

"Okay."

"You're really great, Blaine."

"I know."

Kurt then told Blaine, "Never leave me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise Kurt, I promise."

Kurt wiped is eyes with his sleeve again.

"Can you do something for me?" Blaine asks.

"What?"

"Talk to your Daddy," He tells him, "He seems worried about you."

Kurt groaned, "But Blaine! My Daddy doesn't understand me like you do!"

"Kurt, he's still your Daddy!" Blaine tried to talk some sense into Kurt. "He cares about you lots. You're the only person that cares about me, but I'm not the only person that cares about you." Blaine was right. He was not the only person who cared about Kurt. He was also right about Kurt being the only person who cared about him. Blaine was only a figment of Kurt's imagination.

"Fine." Kurt sighed, "But you're coming with me."

Blaine smiled. Kurt finally stopped being stubborn. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Kurt softly spoke as he entered the living room. He held Blaine's hand. He looked at his father, who was sitting on the sofa. All the lights were off. The only light was coming from the television screen. It also appeared that Burt hadn't shaved I a while. Like Kurt, he was depressed.<p>

Burt then turned his head and looked at his young son.

Kurt looked a bit confused. He didn't think his father would be like this.

"Daddy?" He asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt knows that Burt was clearly lying. He turns to Blaine for advice.

"Go on," Blaine tells Kurt, "Talk to him."

Kurt nods. He begins to approach his father.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

Burt looked a bit confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Kurt shrugged, "I didn't know what else to say."

Burt looked at his son.

Kurt's eyes started to become teary, again. He walked closer to his father and admitted, "I miss Mommy."

"Come here." Burt whispered. He wrapped his arms around the eight year old. "I miss her too, Kurt. I miss her too."

Blaine stood in the far corner of the room and watched the two. He secretly wished that he could be in that hug. But, he just smiled. He just loved Kurt so much. And as he promised, he would always be with Kurt.

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to drop it off a cliff?

Leave a review and let me know.

Just to let you know, the next chapter will take place eight years later.

Anyways, Thank you so much for reading, you guys are so awesome.


	3. Try to Remember to Turn in the Light

**A/N: **I am on a Musical high!

The Phantom of the Opera is there…..INSIDE MY MIND!

Dream the impossible dream! Fight the unbeatable foe!

Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!

Sorry about that. Been watching a lot of musicals lately.

Anyway….on with the author's note.

This chapter is the transition into the present time. It's pretty much a filler.

But there are no stupid chapters! Only stupid writers! And I am a stupid writer!

So let us get on with the story! Shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did…why would I even be writing this?

* * *

><p><em>"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."<em>

_~ J.M. Barrie_

_**Eight Years later….**_

Burning. Bloodshot eyes. Temperature feeling well below zero. The taste of blue raspberries. Wait…do blue raspberries even exist? never mind that. Feeling as if you took a tumble down Mount Everest. Like somebody tried to set your eyes on fire and succeeded….. Well, you get the idea.

Daily routine of sixteen (almost seventeen) year old Kurt Hummel. Slushie Target Extraordinaire. Now with a newly ruined and expensive Marc Jacobs jacket. That one jacket took forever to save up for. Those damn Neanderthals.

He took a moist towelette out of his pocket (why yes, he always did have those on hand) and began to wipe his eyes.

Once the teenager was able to see again, he made his way to the restroom.

Quickly, he opened the door, ran past the urinals and dashed to the sinks. He wanted to at least try and get the stain out.

Without thinking, he laid his jacket over the sink, wet a paper towel, and scrubbed the jacket harder than humanly possible. He scrubbed so hard that if you looked close enough, you could see sparks fly.

Kurt heard the bathroom door open. He prayed that it wasn't a jock ready to give him a swirly.

"Guess what I got?" A familiar voice asked.

A sigh of relief was breathed. In fact, the person that entered was not a jock at all….or really a person for that matter.

You may have an idea of who the figure may be. And if you guessed Blaine, you are correct. It does seem a bit odd for a sixteen year old to have an imaginary friend. But when you have an imagination as wild as Kurt's…..you get what I mean. But enough of that, let's go on, shall we?

The scrubbing of the jacket continued.

"What?"

"PRETZELS!" A bag of Rold Gold pretzels were thrown. They hit Kurt on the side of the leg and fell to the floor.

"Blaine, I really don't need the carbs."

"But the bag even says, _A Low Fat Snack._"

"Carbs are different than fat." Kurt sounded a bit irritated.

The figment approached the jacket cleaner. "What's got you down?"

"Well," Kurt began to explain, "For one, some Neanderthal just RUINED my brand new jacket! Not to mention my stinging eyes and ice cold flesh. Where were you?"

"At the vending machine….getting pretzels."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You said you were hungry."

"For _not_ pretzels."

"Whatever."

Kurt sighed. "Are you just going to stand there, or help me wash this blue stuff out of my jacket?"

Blaine smiled and playfully shook his head. He grabbed a paper towel, soaked it, and began to scrub the jacket.

"So, do you want the pretzels?"

"I'll eat them at lunch."

* * *

><p>Blaine was right. Those pretzels were indeed a low fat snack. And, definitely worth the fifty cents they were paid for. Enough with that….let's continue….<p>

Sitting through Ms. Sinclair's history class was not an easy feat. This woman could talk and talk and talk and talk. Often causing some students to drift off to sleep.

Not to mention, she practically blocked the board wile writing notes.

Kurt tilted his head back and forth, trying to see what was written on the board.

"_Blaine."_ He quietly whispered to his pretend friend.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Could you go up to the board and see what the notes are? Ms. Sinclair is blocking everything….as usual."_

"_Sure thing."_

Sinclair turned around and gave a not-so-friendly glare at Kurt. Sinclair was certainly not as evil and conniving as Coach Sylvester….no one was. You wouldn't expect Sinclair to be how you will see….she was a bit round, but she was certainly not jolly.

"Mr. Hummel," Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "Do you remember this classroom's rules? Or must I repeat them for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "Rule number five, no speaking unless being spoken to," He paused for a moment, "By you."

"Very good. Now follow those rules."

What Kurt really wanted was to shove his stepbrother's filthy jockstrap in Sinclair's mouth.

Blaine was up at the board, trying to make out Sinclair's ghastly handwriting. No one else could see him…he still never really understood why.

While Blaine was trying to read the gibberish, Kurt felt a tap on his back. He turned his head, it was Tina Cohen-Chang. Kurt knew her from glee club and was pretty friendly with her.

Tina handed Kurt a folded piece of paper.

Kurt unfolded the paper. It was a note written in purple ink.

_Who were you talking to._

Kurt felt a bit red. He quickly ripped a piece of paper and responded to the message.

_Talking to myself. It's a habit._

He passed the note back.

Tina read it. She ripped another piece of paper and wrote on it. She passed it forward to Kurt.

_Oh. Mike told me that Artie told him that Mercedes heard from Finn who was talking to Rachel that you might be getting a solo today._

Kurt smiled at the note. Finally! A solo….maybe. That was maybe slightly better than the jockstrap in Sinclair's mouth. Slightly better.

Blaine came rushing back. He told Kurt, "I couldn't understand a thing that lady wrote. But, I put a few thumbtacks on her seat, so she's in for a bit of a surprise."

Kurt grew wide eyed. Without realizing, he yelled, "YOU WHAT?"

The entire class stared at Kurt, looking a bit confused.

Kurt quickly thought up a lie. "I…er…I got stung by a…..uhh…wasp! Yes, a wasp!"

Sinclair looked a bit angry. She approached Kurt. Each step she took sounded like an elephant stampede. "Tonight you will write a one thousand word essay on the effects the Industrial Revolution left on today's society. You will turn it in tomorrow."

"But, that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Mr. Hummel. The essay will count as a quiz grade for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Kurt answered.

The bell rang. Students rushed out of their seats, grabbing their school books, and sprinted out of the classroom.

Kurt picked up his messenger bag and slowly walked out of the classroom. Blaine followed.

"Thanks Blaine." He spoke with sarcasm.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. But you're the one who yelled."

Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"I was just trying to help."

"Helping isn't your best quality."

* * *

><p>Glee club. Oh, glee club. Kurt's favorite time of the day. He really hoped Tina was right about Mike telling her that Artie heard from Mercedes who was told by Finn who was talking to Rachel that he might get a solo.<p>

_Might._ The keyword was _might._

Might meaning: maybe, possibly, a chance. This chance could be slight, or it could be great. It was just the way you looked at it.

While Kurt was thinking about the slim chances, Mr. Schuster wrote a large word on the board.

"Imagination." He read aloud. "You all must know what this word means."

Brittany Pierce raised her hand.

"Yes Brittany?"

"It means that your parents send you to therapy because they think that you're too old for something." Brittany explained.

Everyone stared at Brittany.

"Not quite…."

Kurt saw Blaine in the corner of the room. Sitting down. Sulking. Kurt felt a bit bad for what he said.

Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Imagination is believing in something that's important to you, but may not be important to others. Therefore, they can't see it."

Mr. Schuster nodded. "Very well explained, Kurt." He turned to the club members, "This week, I would like you all to focus on songs that are important to you. Whether they relate to your dreams, hopes or what something means to you. Anything is possible when you use your imagination."

_Anything is possible._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was the chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna toss it in the river? Leave a review and let me know.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Dreamers and Drainers

**A/N:** I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS LITTLE STORY! YOU SEE? I just had Writer's Block on this for a while...a two month period...

Whatever.

Let me just say, I absolutely LOVE writing Brittany. I just do.

And there is a difference between a _figment _and a _Figment_.

So, if you've stuck with me this far, thank you.

If you're a new reader, thank you.

If you're just browsing fics, thank you.

I am proud to present chapter four of _Only In His Mind._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. I seriously don't. Really, I don't.

* * *

><p><em>They who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. <em>

_~Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

><p>Chew. Chew. Gag a little bit. Then chew again. Another gag. Take another little bite. Then another little choke.<p>

"Brittany, did you hear me?" Asked Mr. Thompson. "I asked you a simple question."

Looking left, looking right. She wasn't there. She wasn't there. She was never there. She didn't exist.

"Could you say it again, please?" Brittany stopped chewing on her fingernails.

"What element makes up most stars, including our sun?"

"Um…" Brittany couldn't think. Actually, she couldn't remember much. Whenever she was supposed to take note she drew rainbows and unicorns and hearts. She could never concentrate. And _she_ wasn't there to help her anymore.

She was never there.

That's what _they_ told her.

"Fire?" Fire was an element…right?

She heard snickers behind her.

"She's so stupid." One voice said.

"She's never going to graduate." Said another.

"I wonder how she's even a Junior."

Brittany looked down. Chew. Chew. Spit. Chew. Gag a little. Chew again.

"The answer is _hydrogen._" Mr. Thompson answered.

"Oh." She pulled down her skirt a bit. Looking next to her, she saw Quinn.

Quinn gave her a look that said, _"Really?"_

She pushed some broken nail pieces off of her desk.

She never used to bite her nails. Never ever. This habit only formed two years ago. When she was first alone.

Alone. It was a word that Brittany could never really understand. She was never alone. But now…she was.

Turning her head, she saw Kurt, who was writing down the homework in his notebook. Kurt was nice. Brittany liked Kurt. She liked him very much.

"Kurt!" She whispered.

"Page 227..." He mumbled as he wrote, "Questions seven through fifteen."

"Kurt!"

"And nineteen…"

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up from his paper. "Oh, hey Brittany." He laid his blue pen next to his paper.

"I like your hair."

Kurt smiled, "Why, thank you." He then looked behind. He stared at an empty desk and whispered something.

Who was Kurt whispering to? Brittany saw no one there. There was no one there. And, there was no one on Brittany's right, like there used to be.

There was never anyone there.

Was there?

She couldn't remember.

All she knew was that there was no one on her right.

And she wished someone was on her right.

She longed for that, again.

* * *

><p>Kurt banged his head on the small table that belonged to his vanity. He just couldn't concentrate. He'd been staring at a blank piece of paper for hours.<p>

"Don't hurt yourself." Blaine's voice joked. The figment laid on Kurt's bed, looking at the ceiling.

Kurt wasn't in the mood. "Why don't you write an essay on the Industrial Revolution? Here's a pen." He tossed a pen, "Paper's over there."

The pen hit Blaine in the arm. "Ouch." He sat up, "Really, the essay can't be that hard."

"I have writer's block." He groaned. "I can't think!"

"Just calm down. I'll help you make an outline or something."

"You're sweet…but I think I have "Outline Block" too."

"Outline Block? Really?"

He nods. "It's very severe."

Blaine hopped off of the bed. "I never knew Outline Block existed…"

"It's giving me a migraine." He tipped his head back, rolling his eyes.

"Seems like you need a break."

Sighing, "I haven't even written anything!"

"Just go and lay down." He tells him, "You're exhausted."

He tips his chair a bit, almost falling backwards. "Blaine, I have to finish this…well, start it."

"You're about to fall asleep." It was around twelve thirty, anyway. Kurt was tired.

"No, I'm not." Liar.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not." Yawning.

Grabbing his arm, "Yes, you are.

"No…"

"Yes." Blaine dragged Kurt onto the bed. Surprisingly, Kurt wasn't fighting back. He was too tired.

"I'm not Blaine…really, I'm not…"

Pulling the blanket over the boy, "Just go to sleep."

"But I'm not…" Three. Two. One. And he's out.

Now, how was Blaine supposed to write about the Industrial Revolution? He never paid attention during Kurt's classes…he was usually stuck in his own thoughts. Or Kurt's…if you think about it.

He pulled out Kurt's laptop, and pulled up _Google._

"_Industrial Revolution" _He typed.

_Wikipedia…seems reliable…_

_Damn. That's a lot of words. _He clicked back.

He then clicked another link. _Is there an abridged explanation anywhere?_

He typed, _"Industrial Revolution abridged"_

He clicked a link.

Still a lot of words. But, at least there were some pictures.

Alright, Blaine couldn't concentrate.

Kurt was sleeping and he looked so peaceful. Kurt was beautiful. His brown hair hung over his face a bit. He was sprawled out in a very awkward position. And, he mumbled in his sleep. And Blaine…he found that beautiful.

He wondered what Kurt was dreaming about.

Maybe he was dreaming about Broadway. He always tells Blaine that's his dream. Or maybe that…that one boy he's fond of. The boy that made Blaine's stomach churn. Blaine hoped that Kurt was dreaming about himself. Kurt was always in Blaine's dreams.

He just looked so innocent.

All of a sudden, the window opened…from the outside. Wait…windows aren't supposed to open from the outside, right? Never mind that. The real question wasn't how the window was open, it was who opened it.

Blaine frantically looked around. He saw a figure climb through the window. A girl.

Now, why would a girl be trying to sneak into the bedroom of Kurt Hummel? That confused Blaine.

Blaine knew that this girl wasn't one of Kurt's friends, because he had never seen her before.

She looked around Kurt's age. Maybe older, maybe younger. She had long, dark hair. She looked Hispanic. There was a solemn look on her face. She began to approach Kurt.

"_What is she doing?"_ Blaine asked himself.

The girl placed her fingertips on Kurt's forehead. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Kurt started sweating. He was saying something in his sleep, "Mom…" He moaned, "Mom…" He tossed and turned as the girl continued to touch his forehead.

Blaine tried pulling her off. "What are you doing?" He yelled. He knew that she probably couldn't see him, but it was a reaction.

She stared at Blaine with hate in her eyes. Yes, she stared. She looked him straight in the eyes. "What was that for?"

"You were—" He then realized, "Wait…you can see me?" This was unreal. No one other than Kurt had ever seen Blaine before. Okay, he was officially freaked out.

"Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?" She got up from the ground. "Thanks for making me lose focus." She spoke with sarcasm in her tone, "But, I can't work with a nightmare, anyway." She started walking back towards the window.

"Wait!" Blaine called out to the girl, "Who are you? Why can you see me?"

"A Figment, like you. The name's Santana." She then said, "I was stupid to come to a boy who's already been drained for the night."

Alright, he was even more confused. "What's a Figment? What do you mean by "drained?" Why can you see me?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Damn, you're thick." She then noticed something. Blaine seemed a bit ignorant, blissfully ignorant. Oh, how Santana missed the days of not knowing. She pointed to Kurt, "Is he your child? Or, did you drain him?"

"What?"

"He seems a little to old to still have you."

"What?"

"Do you say any other words?"

"I don't understand." Blaine simply answered, "What are you talking about? Kurt is my best friend, not my kid!"

Santana looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "He hasn't grown up yet…has he?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"Just stop talking, you're annoying me."

"Can you just tell—"

She interrupted him. "Here, if you have any questions or the kid abandons you, go to this place." She handed him a business card. "Now, I gotta go find another kid to drain." She climbs out of the window and slips away into the night.

Blaine read the business card to himself, _"Shelter for Forgotten Figments: Figments abandoned, ill, and confused are welcome."_

Below the title was an address.

What was a _"Forgotten Figment?"_ How was Blaine involved in this? It was late, what Blaine really needed was some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it/ Love it? Hate it? Want to throw it into a Fiery Pit 'O Doom?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
